Where I Stood
by Starry Goodbyes
Summary: I wrote this story a few years ago. I plan to rewrite it, but here's the first version. In 2nd person; Im sorry. Please tell me what you think. Like I said I'm trying to rewrite it, so reviews are much appropriated.
1. Info

Horo; 19 ( kakashi 25, itachi 20)

Looks: You have long black hair and brown eyes. You are very slim and pale, but you do have big knockers. You are found wearing a black shirt and sweat are found with a bracelet with your name inscribed one the inside in gold.

Personality: you are very vulnerable, but you don't show it. You have a tough exterior you put up to protect yourself. You are always on your guard. But when you let people in you show them that you are the nicest, most caring person ever.

Skills: You aretelekinetic.

Past: You don't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi POV

You sit in the chair across from the Hokage. The moon light lit his face showing his concerned expression. He glances over at the girl you brought in.

Hokage asks: " so where did you see he Kakashi?" you reply " she ran into me out at the training grounds" he nods and stands up and walks over to the girl. "What is your name?" he asks the girl in a quiet calm voice.

Girl says quietly: "…. Horo" " your full name." the Hokage gently says. She shakes her head 'no'. he asks again. The draws of his desk suddenly open and slam shut. The Hokage looks over to you then back at her. " I don't know my last name." she says. the Hokage walks back over to his seat and sits down and inspects his desk.

Hokage asks: " are you a ninja Horo?" she stops looking down and looks at him. You see her brown eyes look dull in the moonlight; there was a spark in them when you first saw her. What was she running from?

Horo says in a monotone: " I don't know" the Hokage sighs. "would you like to be?" he asks after along pause. You see the spark in her eye light up again as she smiles and nods 'yes'.

Hokage says standing up: " good, for the time being you will be staying with Kakashi. Kakashi will train you so you can help with his group. Is that ok Kakashi?" he asks facing you. " yes Hokage." You say. " Good, you may leave" the Hokage says walking to the door and holding it open for Horo. She walks out , you walk behind her.

Hokage whispers to you: " Kakashi, I know you saw what happened, but keep it a secret. And find out what she is." You nod and follow after the girl. You catch up to her outside of the building, she is looking down at her bracelet.

You ask awkwardly trying to start a conversation: "where did you get it?" she looks up at you and shrugs._How can she not know anything? What was she running from? What is she?_ You thought . "so Horo, what were you running from when you ran into me?" you ask turning on to the dirt road that lead to your house. You didn't hear her light footsteps any more so you look behind you to find her. you didn't notice until now her baggy clothing. It made her look malnourished. she grabbed her head like it hurt and crouched to the ground. You ran over to her. the dirt rocks on the ground began to levitate.

You say panicked: " Horo..?" after no response you say her name louder and shake her gently. She looks up at you . her eyes showing pain. The dirt drops back to the ground. Her big brown eyes stayed locked on yours. You help her up and you continue walking to your house.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi POV

You have her arm propped on your shoulder, helping her walk. You unlock your door and help her in. she seemed like she was regaining her composure so you let her go. She looked around at the hallway. She turned to you and bowed.

You ask: "are you ok?" she nods ' yes' and obviously forces a smile. You guide her into your living room. You stretch your arm out to your couch gesturing for her to sit. And she did. You sit on the coffee table near her feet. She looks around; her forced smile never left her face. " who are you ?" you ask quietly. She looks at you with a sad face. Her forced smile had faded. " I don't know" she said sadly. Her voice was truly angelic. Remembering that you never officially introduced yourself.

You say: " I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'm a jonin level ninja" her eyes return to their dull state at the word ninja. "Tomorrow we will go shopping for some new clothes for you after we train okay?" you ask. She pushes another smile out and nods. You stand up and show her to her room. she bows at her door and walks in. you walk back to your room and lay down.

Next Morning.

You walk to her door and knock on it. She brown eyes were puffy and red. And her hair was the epitome of bedhead . " would you like to train now?" you ask. She opens the door wider and walks out . you take her to the training grounds. "ok Horo , I want to see if you can control your chakra" she nods and stiffens waiting for your command. You point over at a large tree and say "walk up that tree" her eyes widen , but then she heads for the tree. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then she ascends up the tree. She runs back over to you. Her face had the slightest hint of a smile. You smiled and said " good Job"

You say: "it seems that you knew about chakra so I'm going to see if you can defend yourself" she nods and walks a few feet away and waits. You make shadow clones in front of her, but you sneak in to the bushes. You make the clone attack her. One goes for a kick to her stomach and she goes flying and hits a tree. You see her struggle to stand up. The other clone throws a kunai at her. you must have missed something , because all it did was bounce off of nothing. You walk out of the bushes. You make more shadow clones . you can't see her eyes because she is looking down at the ground. You see the blood seep from her head. She grabs her head and falls to the ground. Suddenly all of the kunai in your pockets and the clone's get out and are aimed at each clone. You look at Horo, she was huddled into a ball clutching her head. " Horo" you say quietly. THUD. PUFF. You glance behind you to see. All of your clones were gone and there was only your kunai in the ground.

You walk over to her. _I should've held back more. _you thought. You helped her up you inspected her cut that was bleeding. But it wasn't there. You walk her back to your house, without talking. You wash the blood off her face with a rag. She says thank you.

*days later*

You took her to a store to buy clothes. She didn't like any of the super girly stuff, but she did seem to love to try on dresses. She spun around checking herself out in the mirror. You caught her smiling at herself. The white dress with tiny red flowers on it was her favorite . it went well with everything. She smiled and trued to you she obviously didn't want to take off the dress. The ladies in the store let her keep it on because she had a basket full of clothes you were gonna buy. After shopping you took her to the food court.

You say: " you like shopping" she laughs and nods " don't worry ill pay you back, Kakashi" you smiled. The way she says your name makes you feel amazing. It's been a week since you first found her. She had open up to you a lot. You grab her stuff and take it back home. She smiles and thanks you.

You say: " the Hokage wants to meet with us today, I told he we would when we got back" she smiles and nods and you both go to the office. The Hokage tells you both to sit.

Hokage says: " hello Horo, its nice to see you again" she smiles and says " its nice to see you too."

"Kakashi tells me that you are either a fast learner or you were a great ninja." He said. You watch to see if her reaction would be like it normally was to the word 'ninja', but instead she kept her real smile. Her beautiful real smile. " I cant wait to be a jonin like Kakashi" she says. he laughs " well I will have to see what you can do before I promote you." " of course" she says.

Hokage says walking over to the door: " well I just wanted to see how you were doing" she stood up and bowed and walked out the door and you followed her. she stopped walking to wait for you. " Kakashi, do you think ill become like you?" she asked in a serious tone she almost never used. " Yes" You say reassuring her. she smiles . then she hits you saying " tag, your it" then she ran away laughing. And try to catch up to her, but she ran really fast. You just barely see her but you keep running until you hit something. You get back onto your feet to see nothing was there you try to go forward but you cant.

Your POV ( finally)

You kept running from Kakashi . When you couldn't sense his chakra you stopped running. You look are around looking for him. He wasn't there. He never left you alone. You begin to walk back when someone appears in front of you. His long blond hair and a long black coat with red blotches.

Blond says: " Horo come back home, yeah" you back away from him but then you bump in to a hard thing. You turn to see a pale boy with red hair. " you idiot she doesn't remember us" the red head said to the blond. " Oh right, hm" he said. They both face you. You back into a tree. They slowly advance toward you. " go away!" you shout. " come home, hm" the blond begged reaching for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi POV

" GO AWAY!" you hear Horo scream. "release" you deman as you make the hand sign. You run deeper into the forest.

Your POV

Red head says to the blond: " Deidara, we need to go. Leader doesn't want Kakashi involved". " Horo, please turst me, um. We know you. Youre my friend. Don't tell Kakashi that you saw us. You cant trust him. Suddenly they disappear. You clutch your head in pain. Deidara. How do they know you? " Horo!" a familir voice shouted sounding concerned. Kakashi stared at you with his eye. _Was I wrong to trust you?_You thought. He lifted you up and walked you home. At your bedroom door he finally spoke.

Kakashi said: " Horo what happened?" you look down at your door's handle. " nothing" you say quietly. He lifts your chin so that you are looking at him. " Horo, please" his face showed pain. You bit down onto your lip to hold back your tears. You trusted him completely. Why don't they want you to tell him? " was anyone with you?" he asks. You shake your head 'no' and quickly walk into your room.

You walk over to your bead and lay down. It was way past midnight. You got under the covers and shut your eyes.

*dream*

You were in a room , but it wasn't at kakashi's house. You look around and see that the same robe that the guys were wearing, you were wearing. A loud bag at your door mad you want to check on it, and when you opened it there stood the blond.

*end dream*

Kakashi's POV

What happened? She is distancing herself. You lay awake in your bed staring at the sealing. You see the books on your desk rise up and fling to the other side of the room. These things were no longer a coincidence. You've had the theory that she could make these kinds of things happen. You ignore the books because it had happened before, but then your bed was lifted. _Something's wrong _you thought.

You ran out of your room and down the hall you Horo's room. you knocked but there was no answer. So you twisted the handle, it was locked. You knock louder. You hear the click of the door being unlock. You slowly open the door to see Horo in the air with her bed, all of her clothes, her dresser, and her desk.

Itachi POV

You knock on leader-sama's door. A grunt signaled you that you could come in. you walk in.

Leader says sounding aggravated: " Itachi, I sent Deidara and Sasori to retrieve Horo." You stiffen at her name. " you are to move to the other side of headquarters, you are not to come in contact with her until I say so." You remain silent. " so you understand?" you nod and he waves you off. You walk back in to your room and you take your stuff to the other room.

Your POV

Next morning.

You wake up to your room being a wreck. you go to your door and peek out. You couldn't sense Kakashi at all. You look all around the house but he wasn't there. You walked back to your room and found the blond and red head looking around for something. You tried to back away slowly but then the blond saw you.

Deidara said quietly: " Horo, wait" he leaps for you. " who are you!" you ask trying to get away. " we know you Horo, yeah" he replied. " why should I trust you?" you ask shaking your arm away from him. " just come with us, we promise to tell you everything" he said.

You say in protest: " I don't want to leave" " we know your past and who you are, Horo, hm" he said in a begging tone. " I don't want to leave Kakashi" you continued to protest. " you don't belong here Horo" the red-head finally spoke. You look at them. " what if I don't go with you?" you ask. " you'll go through life never knowing where you got that bracelet or what it means, you'll keep having bad headaches, you'll never know who you really are." You couldn't object to that. You wanted to know everything about you. " can I leave him a note?" you ask them after a long while. Deidara looks to the red head who says " he have to read it when youre done" you smile and grab a random paper off the ground and the blue pencil that was next to it. You quickly write down what came to your head. You handed the paper to Deidara. He skims it with his eyes and nods you take it back and place it on your bed.

Red-head: " okay, lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi POV

The Hokage sat across from you reading over the note you read a thousand times. He tossed it on the desk. "She's going home" the Hokage said quietly to himself. "Did she tell you that she remembered anything?" he asks. "No sir" you say. _Why would she leave? Maybe it was because of that happened in the forest? _You analyzed.

Hokage said: "Kakashi, if she's going home. I'm sure she'll come back to visit" you didn't disagree, but you just didn't see this coming. She was so happy. She finally opened up to you. You weren't gone that long. You were going to ask her as soon as you got back from training your group. You thought while looking at the tickets you had bought for her and you. She liked that movie. She said she wanted to see it. Maybe she didn't like you. Maybe she ran away.

Your POV

You sit leaned against a tree under the night sky next to a camp fire. Deidara sat next to you are the red head whose name you learned to be Sasori was in his tent.

You say sating at the fire: " Deidara? Am I a good person or a bad one?" you felt him shift. He clears his throat "I think you are a great person, yeah". You grin. "Am I mean?" you ask. He laughs loudly "you've never been mean to me, but one time It..." He was cut off my Sasori coming out of his tent. You look over at Deidara "What?" you ask curiously. He smiles looking back at you. "One time one of the other guys back at the house stole your….bracelet and you flipped shit. The whole west wing was a mess" he said laughing, you smile "how'd I do that?" "You're special like that Horo" he said with some affection. Sasori cleared his thought to catch our attention "it's time to go" we got up and continued walking. You made it to a large doors and stairs leading down to them. Sasori and Deidara walk in front of you and open the doors. They lead you down several halls to a door. Sasori knocks on the door.

Deep Voice Asks:" who is it?" "Sasori and Deidara, sir" Sasori responded. The person grunted and they opened the door. The man sat in a chair behind a desk. There were no chairs for you all to sit in; the man had long orange hair and piercings. He waved Deidara and Sasori off. They exited the room without a sound. You stared in to the man's hypnotic purple eyes. He stood up and walked over to you.

Man says: "welcome home, Horo" you suppose 'home' was a relative term. Where was your real home? He interrupted your thoughts. "Horo, you are a rouge ninja. You are very special you this organization"_Organization? _You thought. "Horo" He interrupted. "How am I special?" you ask. He turned to his desk and picked up a pencil.

He says: "move this, without touching it" you stare at him confused. How can you move it without touching it? "Concentrate" he said sounding aggravated. After a long time you still didn't move it and he placed the pencil back on the desk. "Horo, you are telepathic, but you obviously don't remember that either. So I'll be training you starting tomorrow." He said. He walked over to a drawer in his desk and pulled out the same robe that he, Deidara, and Sasori was wearing.

He says handing them to you: "These were yours." You inspect them. On the inside of the collar there was your name, sewed in with red thread. "Who are you?" you ask. "You will call me leader-sama" he says bluntly, "have Deidara show you where your room is" he continued. "Oh and you are not to go to the west wing of the building ok?" You bow and say "yes leader-sama" then walk out of his office. A bunch of guys in the same robes was huddled around the door. One with a mask ran up to you saying "YAY! Horo's back, Tobi has been a good boy" you didn't really know how to respond to him. Other people said things like "can you cook us lunch now? I've miss your cooking" and "hiya Horo, we missed you" you just fake smiled and continued looking for Deidara. He was sitting in the living room watching TV with a blue guy.

You announce quietly: "Umm... Deidara, leader-sama told me to tell you to help me find my room." Deidara and the blue guy looked at you. "Horo, when did you get back? I bet ita..." Deidara glared at him and he stopped talking. Deidara got up and walk you to a room.

Deidara says standing in front of your door: "this is your room. We are in the east wing. The kitchen is not too far from the living room and the infirmary is in the south wing" "what's in the west wing?" you ask. He opens the door "umm its under construction still" he said. "you kind of leveled it" he smile he stared at you like he was about to say something but he just walked back to the door. "dinner is always served at 6" then he left.

Deidara POV

How can she be so beautiful? Her smile is so beautiful. You thought. You walked over to the door "dinner is always served at 6" you let her know before you left. You walked in the opposite direction from her door. when you made it to the west wing sign. The wing was perfect. Yeah she had leveled it a year ago but leader-sama made her fix it. You walk to a door and knock on it. The tall black haired Uchiha answered the door. His sharingan was always on except when he was with her.

You say realizing that you may have been staring for too long: "um, Leader-sama wants you" he didn't respond. He only walked past you. pain's office was also in the east wing, but you know that Itachi isn't allowed to go that way. "you can't go that way" you say. Itachi disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi's POV

You appear right in front of pain. You back up to allow room.

He says annoyed: "when will she remember everything?" Your collar hid your smirk. "When she sees me." You say like you're rubbing it in. he huffs and sits back into his chair. He waved you off and you puffed back into your room.

Your POV

You sit on your bed wondering what Kakashi was doing. _Maybe i shouldn't have left _you thought. You felt more at home with Kakashi. you were just beginning to like him too. There was a knock at your door. "come in" you say. Deidara walked in holding a tray off food. You look at the clock to see what time it was 7:02. "you missed dinner" he stated. You sat up to get the tray he was giving to you. He sat next to you. "oh, I'm sorry I lost track of time" you said looking down at the food. He must have known what you were thinking because he said. "I wouldn't eat it, hm. We normally have you cooking but sense you left we had to get some other girl, yeah"

You ask curiously: "how long was I gone?" he looks up at the sealing trying to think. "2 to 5 months" he said. "that can't be, I don't remember 5 months ago" "um, your mission was 3 months ago, but you never came back" "I don't remember 3 months either, I only remember meeting Kakashi" Deidara's face stops concentrating. "well I don't know then, yeah" he gave up. You lay back onto your bed

You admit: "this doesn't feel like home". You closed your eyes taking in all the smells. You felt him shift around then he lay down too. "do you want to hear a story? Yeah" he asks. "who keeps saying yeah and hm?" you ask opening your eyes. He puts his hand near your face and tongue licks the lips of his hands. It did scare you. "so that's how you're special" you say smiling he didn't respond so you say "I would love to hear a story" he leaned up and you rolled over onto your stomach to listen.

He says: "one time. I wrote you a song." You stare at him you smile big. "where is it?" you ask ecstatically. "I gave it to you" he said quietly. "oh, I'm sorry" you say. "it's not your fault, hm" he says. "did you sing it?" you ask. He laughed "NOOO, you did. You're a great singer" you test out what he said by singing DoRayMi. It was true; you did carry those tunes well. You both laugh. "I can see why we were friends now" you say. "you were my best friend" he informs you. You smile and sit up and give him a gets up and goes to the door. "good night Horo." He says, the clock read 11:29PM you smile and wave bye. He shuts the door and you close your eyes.

Morning.

You hear a knock at your door. The person just walks in.

You say in a sleepy voice: "Leader-sama?" "I'm training you today. Get up" you had forgotten all about it. You quickly get up and go into the bathroom you take a quick shower and rout on the robe he gave you the day before.

Leader-sama says: "good, now come on" he walks out the door and walks to the south wing. You trail behind him. He opens large doors and walks in after you. It was a big room with a few things in it. Like wooden dummies and a water station. He walks over to the wooden dummy in the middle of the floor.

He says: "okay, focus your chakra to your head" you try to do it. "now move the dummy" he says like you knew how. You stare at the dummy but It doesn't move. "move it where you want it to go" he says. you didn't know where you wanted it. You began to realize that leader-sama had a short temper when he threw the dummy at you. You thought it was going to hit you but it was deflected. It was all the way on the other side of the room. "good" he says. "I didn't do that" you say. "yes you did, you dint want it to hit you so it went the opposite direction." You still didn't believe it, and he knew that.

He says: "bring it here" he says. you look at it. You think of where he told you he wanted it. Suddenly the dummy stood up and began to walk over to him. "that's it for today." He says. you released the dummy. "tomorrow I want you to be in here at 6AM" he says. a shooting pain shot through you head. You grabbed your head. And shut your eyes. You wished Kakashi was there, he always helped you. "Horo, are you ok?" leader-sama said. You looked up at him; he was a several inches taller than you. You nodded 'yes' when you didn't feel the pain anymore. "good" he says. he walked you to the kitchen and then left you. You saw the mess of flour everywhere. A red headed girl sat on the ground crying that she messed up everything again. You were going to try to help her but then Deidara burst through the doors demanding food. "oh Horo, are you cooking today?" he asked hopefully.

You say: "no, leader-sama brought me here" "oh come into the dining room all of us are in there WAITING FOR ARE BRECKFAST" he emphasized. You smile and walk out of the kitchen with him. There were 3 seats open you sat next to Deidara who sat beside Sasori. The blue guy sat next to an open seat. There was lots of commotion. The guys were yelling for their food. The red headed girl came out with a large tray of food on plates. The burnt pancakes and eggs and the guys push their plates away. "Tobi wants Horo to cook!" Tobi said. Then the other guys started agreeing. You look at Deidara who put on a puppy dog face to beg you. You sigh and got in to the kitchen. She left it the same floury mess that is looked like when you got there. You tried to concentrate on the flour and where you wanted it, in the bag. All the flour went in to its bag. You herd the door open but you ignored it.

Deidara's voice said: "hah, looks like pain taught you something." you smile and continue concentrating. "learn how to multitask; we are really hungry out there. It's been months without a decent meal" he begged. You laughed and gave the dirty dishes in the sink some of your attention. You turned on the stove and cracked eggs in to the pan. It all looked like an orchestra and you were the composer. The scrambled eggs were done and the dishes were too. You sent the plates of eggs out of the swing door. You began to concentrate on the pancakes. You herd the open again you assumed it was Deidara leaving to go eat.

Deidara says surprised: "leader-sama" you look behind you at the leader. _He cut his hair _you thought. "what are you doing?" he asked you seriously. It scared you. You herd the bowl with the pancake batter in it fall to the ground. "cooking" you said quietly. "didn't your head hurt this morning after a little bit of what you're doing now?" you didn't even think about it. You knew your head was going to hurt really bad. You look at the ground in shame. "take her to the infirmary" he said to Deidara. Deidara put his hand on your shoulder and walked you to the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

Your POV

He keeps your hand on your shoulder. The worst pain imaginable shot in your brain. You fell to the ground, but Deidara caught you and carried you (like a bride). it was hurting you so bad you began to cry. You close your eyes to shut it out but it wasn't working. You felt lots of air blow against your face you open your eyes to see what it was. Deidara was running super-fast. He stopped and placed you on a bed. You felt fuzzy in your head. The pain was gone but you couldn't see anything but black ness.

Deidara's POV

You can't stand seeing her cry. You began to run to the infirmary. You place her fragile pale body onto the bed. Her long brown hair was a little messy and covered some of her face. Her blinking slowed and then she shut her eyes completely.

You whisper: "Horo" she doesn't respond. You see that she is still breathing and you smile. You place the blanket over her and walk out you go to leader-sama's office. He says for you to come in. "Horo passed out, hm" you say quietly not making eye contact. You felt guilty. You were the one who told her to multitask. "inform Itachi and tell him to come here" you nod and walk to the west wing. You knock on his door. He opens it.

You say guiltily: "Horo passed out, and leader-sama wants you" without hesitation Itachi disappears.

Itachi's POV

Pain sat in his chair waiting. He looked up at you.

Pain says: "stay away from the infirmary" you turns his attention to the papers on his desk. You poof back to your room. the room is darker then the room you had in the east wing. You sit back onto your bed and continue picking at the burnt pancake pain brought you. The pancake, the plate, the bed you are sitting on, and the dresser all rise.

Deidara's POV

You are sitting in the living room with all the guys watch TV suddenly the TV and the couches are in there air. _Damn_ you thought. either it's either another nightmare or we're screwed.

Itachi's POV

You jump down off of your levitating bed. You know that leader-sama told you to specifically not go to the infirmary, but he never really ever dealt with things like this. He doesn't know how to help her when she gets like this. So you left your room and walked to the infirmary. Everything was in the air. When you made it to the door you saw Deidara and pain.

Pain says angrily: " Get away from here Itachi, she can't see you yet" the door flew open and pain grabbed your arm. You both disappeared to his office. He walks over to his char that is suspended in the air and looks at it. " you did this to her" he says quietly with some pity. You did do this to her, you took away her memory. He sighs and hits his chair. " I'm sending you on a mission to the leaf. Get your partner and leave" he says still aggravated and angry. You left and got your things from your room.

Deidara's POV

You were there alone with her. pain and Itachi disappeared. The door was off its hinges and she was floating. Her hair moving like it was in the wind. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. You didn't know how to handle it. She only did this once, and that was when she flattened the west wing when Tobi stole the bracelet Itachi gave her. she came towards you. "Horo?" you whisper. She floated towards you. " Horo it's me, Deidara, Hm" you say quietly. Her vacant eyes lock on yours she lowers herself to your level, still floating. " Deidara?" her sweet voice asks. " Horo Please wake up" you beg. All of a sudden a puppet pins her to the ground. It doesn't stay there for very long she repels it. You look to see where the puppet came from but Sasori wasn't there. Pain was. He stood in a fighting stance. Horo's eyes still weren't there. She got in her old fighting stance pain smiled, and got out of his stance. He walked over to her .

Pain says: " Horo it's me… Itachi" she faints to the ground. a big thud of everything falling in the house sounded. You look to pain who was picking Horo up gently. How did that work? He walks to the clinic bed and lays her back down. He comes back out. Maybe that why why no one could mention him. " Deidara, I sent Itachi on a mission. I need you to watch over her to see if she wake up before he comes back"

You ask: "and if she wakes up before then?" he turns in the direction that he was headed. " she will either do what she did again, or she won't remember that it happened" he says before he walks away. You walk back in to the infirmary. Her bed landed safely but everything else didn't. you picked up a chair that was near her bed. You sat there and watched her breathe. Damn all of them. She needs to know what she really is. Some of her hair fell in her face again, you fixed it. You reach in to your pocket and pulled out a paper. It was old and crumply.

The paper read: "I just can't breathe.  
All I do is sing about you and the things we could be.  
You just don't know how hard this is for me.  
I just can't breathe.  
And I hope you know by now, that I won't let you down.  
Now I'm simply reassuring you that it will be fine, you won't have to worry as long as you're mine.  
Please just stay with me tonight.  
I just can't see.  
And I know it seems hard to believe.  
It was you, and you're all that I need.  
And it's true, baby please just don't leave.  
I just can't see.  
And I hope you know by now, that I won't let you down.  
Now I'm simply reassuring you that it will be fine, you won't have to worry as long as you're mine.  
Please just stay with me tonight.  
And I'll pray for things to get better.  
And I'll stay to write you this letter, so you'll know that I need you here, and you'll know of my greatest fear.  
And I'll pray that we'll be together.  
And I'll stay, I'll stay here forever, so you'll know that I need you here, and you'll know of my greatest fear.  
And I hope you know by now, that I won't let you down.  
Now I'm simply reassuring you that it will be fine, you won't have to worry as long as you're mine.  
Please just stay with me tonight.

, I love you Horo

Deidara." ( song is: I Just Can't Breath by The Perfect Measure)

You never really gave it to her. it was a secret. you couldn't tell her she wouldn't have loved you back. But maybe you can make her love you this time. You look at her. " you will love me this time" you whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi's POV

You lay in your bed staring at the sealing. she wasn't going to come back. It's been weeks and she hadn't even sent anything say that she was ok. There was just something about her that drew you in. you want her to come back. You look out the window at the sun that was coming up you sigh and get out of bed.

Your POV *Weeks later*

You open your eyes and see that you in a different room. it wasn't the one at kakashi's house you finally gathered. You sigh when you see the infirmary sign. You realize you weren't alone when you herd someone's throat clear. You look over your shoulder to see Deidara sitting in a chair.

You say: "Hi Deidara, how long have I been asleep?" he laughs " 3 weeks" he stands up and walks over to the door frame. You look for the door. " you still don't remember?" he asks . you shake your head. He half smiles and says " you almost destroyed the this wing. Stay here I have to get leader-sama" you smile and he leaves. You look down at your bracelet. They never told where you got it from yet. Moments later leader and Deidara came in.

Leader-sama asks: " Are you ok, Horo?" you nod and they both smile. " well tomorrow we will try to work on your multitasking" he says. you force a smile remembering the pain you had from all the multitasking. " don't worry", he reassures you, " it will be easy, but for today get some rest. You can go back to your room if you'd like" he continued. You smiled and got out of the bed. You felt wobbly from being in be for 3 weeks but you gain composure again. Leader-sama left.

Deidara offered: " ill help you to your room, yeah" you smiled and he did to. He crooked out his arm and you placed yours in it. You made it your room. you stare at him for a while. _He is really nice to me _you thought. You noticed his pony tail and pulled it. " Ouch" he said you laughed and went in to your room. he followed in after you. You jumped on to your bed.

You ask like a little kid: " Deidara, can you tell me more about me?" he laughed. " Sure, hm" " what do you want you want to know?" he asks. You thought for a while. "hmm, where did I get this bracelet?" you ask showing him the bracelet. He is quiet then he gets up. " Deidara?" you ask. " ask Leader-sama, yeah" he says harshly as he leaves.

You walk to leader's office and knock on it. For the first time he asked who it was. " Horo" you say you herd some movement then his door opened. He didn't open it all the way. " yes?" he asked. " umm… I was wondering where I got my bracelet" he didn't respond. "leader-sama?" you ask. He walks out of his office " Horo, we will have to talk about that later" why was everyone acting so suspicious. You walked away and back to your room. you saw that it was almost dinner time so you headed for the dining room.

Pain's POV

You went back into your office when Horo left. You go back to your desk.

You say: " she woke up, as you can see." To dark figure emerged from the shadow. " so what does your name do to her?" you ask. Itachi came in to the light more revealing his sharingan.

He says: " it makes her return to the point where she didn't hear it" " training her is going too slow; she'll have to see you soon" you thought out loud, you sigh and wave the Uchiha off.

Your POV

The burnt meal made the guys beg of you too cook again, but you said you cant. You left the table and started wondering the house. You started in the east wing. You found a hallway that led to the west wing. So you followed it to see all damages you made but when you got to the west wing sign you saw nothing wrong with the wing. You continued walking you saw many doors. Suddenly the candles that lit the hallway went out.

You ask scared: " Who's there?"

Itachi's POV

You heard footsteps coming from the opposite side of the hall. _shit_ you thought. You put on a genjutsuto distract the person. You gathered that if it was her she would fall for it and if it wasn't they'd see you. You saw here walking out of the wing and you went into you room.

Your POV

somehow you ended back at the dinner table.

Deidara ask: " what were you doing in the west wing?" you were so busted, luckily leader didn't eat with them. " ch- checking out the damages" you stutter. He stands up from his chair and takes you back to your room.

Deidara whispers: " Didn't leader warn you Horo?" you look down in shame. " I have to tell leader about this now" he went on you just stood there in silence. "you lied to me" you said finally.


	9. Chapter 9

Your POV

He stood there not saying anything. He looked a bit shocked.

You repeated: " You lied to me" without a word he left your room and left you there. You wished that you never left Kakashi. This place was no home. You had so many questions that everyone was not answering. You belly flop on you your bed. A few tears fall out of your eyes when you thought of Kakashi and how you just left him with a not that probably didn't answer any of his questions. You herd your door open but you didn't care who it was.

Deep Voice sounding angry: "what were you doing in the west wing?" for some reason that just pissed you off. You get up quickly to respond. His short orange hair and hypnotic eyes did intimidate you but you didn't care right now. You thought of your sudden irritability to mean that you were coming on your period but that was way beside the point.

You say harshly: "Deidara told me I destroyed it and that is was under construction, I wanted to see how bad the damage was."

He says: " I told you not to go there"

You shout: " Why? Why can't I go there? You guys promised to tell me who I am but now I just more questions that you aren't answering!" he stood there in silence, and that wasn't helping your anger problem. You huff and plop back on to your stomach.

You say muffed by your pillows: "get out. I'm not doing anything until I get answers" you still sensed him there after a long while. You sat up and looked at him. Your door was shut so you tried to quietly open it with your mind. it looked like he didn't notice, when it has fully open you felt a minor headache but you ignored it and looked back at the leader. " leave" you ordered again. When he didn't move you moved him. He was struggling to stay in your room. You gave one last push and he was out and you locked the door.

Pain's POV

At least she was getting back her old strength even if it was complexly embarrassing that she threw you out of her room. it also seems that she's getting back her old personality, but to test it you wanted to see how long she would stay in her room without food. You walked back to your office.

Your POV

You scream into your pillow out of frustration. You heard a knock at your door. You ignored it and just went into your bathroom you locked its door and sat against the wall. The bathroom had a double sink, you never realized it until now. Sasori and Deidara's bathroom only had one sink. You go over to the cabinets below the sink and go through the things. You didn't find anything irregular but I small tin box. You open it and find papers that were folded up. In the lid : songs. It was written apparently by you. You opened one of the papers and read it.

It read: "Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same  
If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby  
But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no" ( Bruno Mars – Grenade)

You sat there you liked the song. You tried to sing it. The way the bathroom echoed made the song beautiful. You didn't understand though. If you wrote it, you must have felt it. You were staring to hate it here. You take off your bracelet to look at it more. None of this was making sense. You head a knock at your bathroom door.


	10. Chapter 10

Your POV

You ask annoyed: " what do you want Deidara?" you walk back in to the bathroom. " what's wrong , hm?" he asks. _He should know_ you thought. You sat back down in front of the tin box. He sat opposite of you so you saw his face.

He said quietly: " you only come in here if you're upset" that caught your attention. " or to use it, yeah" he finished. You rolled your eyes. " whats wrong? Yeah" he asked again, he looked down at the box and saw the open paper. He picked it up and read it. He huffed and threw it back down and mumbled something that sounded like " even when you can't remember him you find him In other ways"

You ask: "can't remember who?" he was obviously not going to answer your question. " That's what's wrong! You guys aren't answering any of my questions" you shout. He looks taken back. You sigh. " we can't tell you anything right now, Horo" he said quietly. "why not?" you ask trying to sound not as angry.

He says sadly: " leader-sama won't let us. You just have to wait out your strike. We all know how stubborn you really are , and you will win. So just wait this out, yeah" you stare at him he looked like he wanted to say more. "And I'm sorry for lying to you" he said as he got up and left. You sat there for a moment not moving. You returned you attention to your box. You remembered how you locked your room's door and somehow Deidara got in. you walk into your room and see that your door was fine, but the knob was off. You sit on your bed and try to put the knob back on. Even though it was 11:15AM you went to sleep to try to past the time.

*Dinner Time*

You wake up to someone knocking on your door. You try to use your telepathy to open the door and it opens. Deidara was there with a tray of food that wasn't burnt. You smiled. " she learned how to cook" you said laughing.

He said smiling: " actually I cooked it, yeah" you smile and look at the food. The chicken looked so good, but then you remembered your strike. "Thank you so much Deidara, but I'm on strike" you say. he looks like he just remembered . you laugh and lay back on to your bed. " good night" he says leaving you room you say it back then your door shuts. You sigh. Your stomach rumbled you put your hand on it " I know"you said.

*Next Morning*

You lay in your bed staring at your sealing. Leader-sama was at your door knocking he even kicked it down but you kept pushing it back up. "….push" you heard him say. you saw your door fly to the other side of your room. you couldn't get it up fast enough to keep him out.

Leader-sama said pissed: " Horo!" you look away from him and look at the door on the ground. you tried to pick it but then pain stood on it. You concentrated more, but it wasn't working. " What?" you shout at him. "you were supposed to be in the training room this morning" you looked at the clock it was way past noon. " I told you I'm not doing anything until I have answers" he took his foot off your door and picked it up and drug it to its frame. Then he left.

*weeks Later*

You are in your bathroom with Deidara. He had been keeping you company for the week. You had been showing him the songs you had written. He sat on the toilet as you sat on the ground across from him. He was holding a plate that didn't have brunt food on it. He cooked for you 3 times a day.

He begged: " please eat, hm. You are starting to look weak" you shook your head. It was true. You were getting even more skinny. Suddenly your bathroom door flies open and there stood leader-sama. You learned that everyone used pain as his name in privet.

Pain said: " fine! We'll tell you everything" you also found out that there was more than one pain, this long haired one had very little patience. You smile at Deidara who looked sad. " Deidara leave" he ordered him. Deidara left quietly. When you both heard your room's door shut pain walked in to your room. you followed him.

You say smugly: " so tell me" he sighs . " I will tonight just wait in your room" he left . you were really tired of your room. there was nothing to do but practice. So that's what you did. You laid onto your back on your bed and brought your hands up pretending to be a composer as you lifted your desk. You took it all apart then fixed it. You did this for many hours. Your normally bright room became dark as the sun 's just it about being in the east wing. Its where the sun rises. After your incident in the west wing, you never went back. You heard a knock you opened the door but you were still on the bed. The person wasn't talking. You stopped messing with your desk and put it back down.

You ask: " hello?" the darkness his what was there. The moonlight only reached to your bed. " hello?" you ask again. Slowly a shadow emerged from the darkest corner of your room. you noticed it was a person. They kept walking in to the light. _Red eyes? _You thought. the person fully came into the light. You had Deidara bring you books from the library once. And one of the books had the same picture of eyes. It said they were called the sharingan and it belonged to some family. "sharingan?" you whisper. " who are you?" you ask staring to get very scared.

Deep dark voice: " Uchiha Itachi"


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi's POV

You say: " Uchiha Itachi" she looks away from you. She fell back on to her bed. She crawled to the head of her bed. " Get Out" she said quietly. You didn't want it to be like this. She wasn't supposed to come back. " GET OUT!" she screamed. You refused to move. You wanted to see her smile again. You wanted to tell her why you did it. You saw the drawers of her dresser come toward you. You doge them. You see her shadow get up.

She screams: " GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ITACHI!" you heard her sobs after she said it. You walk out of the room and shut the door. Deidara was there leaning against the wall. You knew how he felt about her, but you didn't care. He hated you when he found out what you said to her.

He asks: " she remembers?" you walk past him without answering. You make it to your room. you take off your robe and throw it onto the ground. You sit on your bed. You wanted her to get away, to be safe and the only way that could have happened is if she got out of the Akatsuki.

*flashback*

You were in you room that you shared with her in the east wing. On your last mission you stopped by a jeweler. You were waiting for her to come back from breakfast.

She walked in laughing with Deidara. You hid the tin box that you had in your hands.

She said: "oh Itachi-kun, hey. Deidara just told me the funniest joke. Do you wanna hear it?" "No" you said crushing her spirit. Her smile went away and she just stood. You could tell that Deidara felt awkward. " leave" you said to him. He reluctantly left and she continued to just stare at you . she huffed and crossed her arms and went into the bathroom. The slammed the door behind her. you got up and opened the tin box reveling the angel winged bracelet. You knocked on the door it opened. She was sitting where she always sat when something upset her. she was writing in a tiny book you had never seen before.

She asks : " what do you want?" you crouch down to her and show her the box. Her eyes lit up at the bracelet.

*end flashback*

Your door flew open and she stood there in the door way. Her brown hair flowed down. She was in the candle light of the hallway.

She asks crying: " Why'd you do it? Huh? Why?" you couldn't speak. You didn't want to hurt her anymore. " was it because I said that I loved you? Because if it is you don't have to worry about that anymore" she waited for your response, but you weren't giving her one. You couldn't tell her the reason, she would try to prevent it. She grabbed your doors handle and slammed it shut. She kept opening and slamming it. Her cries got louder and louder.

*flashback*

You were on a mission with Horo, and you both just finished. You were walking back to the headquarters.

She said getting your attention: " Itachi…" you look over at her letting her know that you were listening. " I love you" she said. You stare at her. she stopped walking. " aren't you going to say it back?" she asks sounding hurt. You had realized that your pause was too long. You kept walking she wasn't walking with you and more. you activated your sharingan.

You say: " Horo" she ran up to you " yes?" she asked in a cheery voice. "you stop walking and so does she you looked in to her eyes. She looked very scared. " forget all of this. Forget the Akatsuki . forget all of us. You don't remember anything" you say she blinks fast the bright eyes turn dull. " now go away" you say.

*end Flashback*

She Screamed in between crying: " I fucking hate you!" you walked over to your door and right before she slammed it shut again you grabbed the handle and pulled it towards you making her fall into your room. you picked her up and shut your door and pined her to your wall. She tried to stop crying and just kept sniffling. You deactivate your sharingan, because you knew the way it looked scared her sometimes.

You say sternly: " I do love you Horo."


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi POV

You say to Horo: " I do love you" you stare into her dark brown sad eyes, you had hoped that more of her memories would take longer to come back, but by the look of her eyes shutting in pain proved you wrong. She had said that she loved you before and you rejected her by saying that you didn't love her. you were trying to protect her, if she knew you were sick she would do everything she could to prevent the outcome. You tighten your grip on her wrists when you felt her trying to push you off.

Horo says in a low evil voice: " you're a liar" you feel a stronger push but you saw that she wasn't trying. She shut her eyes again showing that more and more of her memories were coming back. You release her before she pushed you harder. Her sobs grew louder. " you never loved me… you were pretending" she said in a quiet voice to herself. She stood up and looked at you her sad face was gone and all that was left was her blank one. She wiped away her tears and slammed your door behind her.

Your POV

You slam his door and run back to yours. You lie down on your bed and cry your eyes out with your face in your pillows. You heard a knock at your door you ignore it but the person came in you sensed it was Deidara. You sit up facing away from the door not wanting him to see you like this. He sat on to your bed and said nothing. He had always been there for you when things happened. Like the first time you told Itachi you loved him and he said he didn't love you, you ran to Deidara's room and stayed there for a week until Pain made you move back into your room with Itachi.

He says breaking the silence: "you and Itachi are fighting again, hm…" you nod and don't look at him. You felt the spot in the bed behind you sink in. then arms wrapped around you. You cried more.

Itachi's POV

You remain in your room after she left . your door opened and whoever it was walked in.

The deep voice asked: " Itachi tell me everything about the amnesia jutsu you put on her" you look up from your bed and see Pain. " she will remember everything in about a week" you say in a monotone emotionless voice. " will she ever forget again?" he asks you nod. " when?" he asks. You pause before saying " if she leaves this place and decides never to come back, or when I die…"

Deidara's POV

You are holding Horo in your arms for the millionth time. She kept crying, why can't she see that you are the one that loves her? it pissed you off how Itachi treated her. How could she even love him? You release her and stand on the bed and sit facing her. the light just barely reached her cheeks showing them stained with tears. She was about to wipe them away but you beat her to it. She looked it to your eyes like she wanted to say something but couldn't. whenever she looked at you , you always got lost in her brown eyes. You place your hand on her arms that were hugging her legs close to her body.

You say truing to lighten the mood: "Horo do you remember when we first met?" she thought about it for a moment then shuck her head. You smile. " well, it was about 10 years ago, yeah, maybe less because you were here before everyone else , but anyways I met you in the kitchen. You were with Pain and he was trying to teach you how to cook * you laugh* with using your power. You accidently dropped the bag of flour on my head then we got in a food fight and pain got really mad" you say. she smiled

Horo says in between sniffles: "I was 11 so it was…8 years ago… and you were…." "I was 12" she smiled. The door opened and there stood Itachi. You looked back down at Horo whose smile left . "please stay" she mouthed to you as you were about to get up. You sit back down.

Itachi says siting down a box that you didn't see that he was carrying: " Leader-sama wants you Deidara" bad timing . You look back at Horo. Her eyes begged for you to stay, but she knew you couldn't. you reluctantly got up and left. You tried to hurry back to Horo so you ran to Pain's office.

You knocked on his door. He said " come in Deidara" you walk in . " yes leader-sama?" you ask. " I need you to leave Itachi alone with Horo for a while"


	13. Chapter 13

Your POV

You didn't look behind you. You didn't want you see him. You felt more weight on the bed near you. You run in to the bathroom and lock the door. you were an idiot forever telling him that you loved him ( you are actually thinking this, but I got tired of writing it in the same format). You get your tin can from under the sink to see if you remember any it the things you wrote. You found a paper with smiling faces on it .

The paper read: "Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy.  
Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone.  
Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!  
Yeah  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah.  
You, appear just like a dream to me."( when I look at you – Miley Cyrus) You gawk at the paper and laugh. You wrote it for Deidara, but never gave it to him. The thought reminded that he never gave you the song that he wrote for you. You folded the paper and look at more papers. You found one with hearts on it.

It read: "If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.  
When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh." You tried your hardest to remember when or who you wrote it for but you couldn't. you found more songs with hearts on them but you couldn't remember. You storm into your room with the box and papers. Itachi was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall. You threw the papers onto the bed and dumped out the box but kept the one that you write for Deidara.

You ask impatiently: "why can't I remember who these are to?" he didn't respond he only closed his eyes. You asked again but louder. You opened his eyes showing that he was annoyed. He reached for a paper. "you will remember everything in about a week: he says nonchalantly. Your frustration was growing. " just tell me" you huff. He got up and walked over to you. He took off his robe exposing his bare chest under his fish net shirt. " just ask what you want to know" he said. " why did you take away my memory?" you ask quietly. He doesn't answer you and just walks over to a box that was on the desk . he pulls out a book and throws it on the bed then he leaves the room.. you walk over to the book and say that it was actually an album. You opened the book and saw pictures of you are Deidara playing, you kept turning the pages and saw a picture of you and Itachi in the training room. he and you looked 15, but you remembered that he had to be 16. you both were sitting on the bench drinking water, you saw that he had a smirk on and you were smiling really big.

*flashback*

You and Itachi where training very hard. He said it was time for a brake you both walked over to the bench. " you did good to day" Itachi said quietly to you. You looked over at him you smiled and dug into the bag you always brought to training. You pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. You laughed and put it back. You sighed and leaned back. " Itachi I'm glad we are friends" you say

*end flashback*

You sunk to the ground as more of your memories came back.

*flashback*

You and Itachi were sent on a mission to the snow village. You guys were far from near it so you started humming a tune. He glanced over at you , you thought that he was annoyed by you so you stopped and walked silently. The sun set and you both set up camp in a mini forest. He started the fire and you sat on a log near it still not saying a word. The silence bothered you so you decided to start humming again. " what are you humming?" Itachi asked . you looked at him across the fire. " a song I wrote" you say. he nods slightly . you look up at the sky and see the stars you smile at them . you feel uneasy because you can feel eyes staring at you. You try to not noticeably look at him. He was staring at you. His back eyes were longing for something. You give him your full attention. He activates his sharingan you jumped a little then he deactivated it.

He asks: " are you afraid of it?" you didn't want to answer the question simply because it did and Deidara had told you what he did to his family. It was your first mission with him sense you met him. He intrigued you. You wanted to know more, but he always seemed not interested. You nod slowly and you herd him grunt. The silence bothered you again and you weren't tired and from having to move in the same room with him you found out that he doesn't sleep much either.

You ask leaning in closer: " so do you have any siblings?" his emotionless face looked even more uninterested in talking. " yes" he said to your surprise, you smiled " how many?" you ask excited that you were finally having a conversation with him. He shifted on his log and replied "1 younger brother" . his response eliminated the questions you had been planning to ask. " what about your parents?" you finally ask. He looks away from you for half a second and looks back " I killed them" you stare at him in shock. You had almost forgotten about the rouge ninja part of the Akatsuki. You wanted to ask why, but you refrained yourself.

He asks sounding the slightest bit of interested: " how long have you been in the Akatsuki?" you smile at his interest in your past even when you didn't know much of it. "All of my life pretty much; Leader-sama found me when I was a little kid. He said I was thrown away by my parents because of my power" you said looking back at the fire. You never knew your parents nor did you want to. Pain and Konan took care of you.

*End Flashback*

You griped your head. This couldn't be happening. You started breathing faster and heavier. You started feeling light headed. Everything in your room starting to shake. Your room's door swung open. You peered up at the door still breathing fast. The persons muscles were only somewhat held back by his fish net top. You look away from I'm. you place one of your hand on your chest to count your heart rate. It was way to fast. You tried to calm down. The person ran over to you. His black eyes pierced your soul. You didn't want to see him right now. Your breathing shortened to hyperventilating.

Itachi ordered: "Horo, count to ten" you didn't start counting, his eyes went from compassionate to ' do it or else' . you started counting. When you got to 8 it became easier to say the numbers. By ten you could breathe normally and the things in your room returned to the ground safely. It felt like déjà vu . this had all happened before many times, you were prone to minor panic attacks like the one you just had. The first time you had one was the first time you killed someone. His eyes looks sorry, but you couldn't forgive him just yet. You look away from him. He was doing it again! Drawing you in ; making you love him. You look back at him.

You asks: " Itachi…why did you do it?"


	14. Chapter 14

Your POV

He sat in front of you not yet answering your question. He is staring you in your eyes, that made you feel uneasy but you ignored the feeling and stared back at him.

"Horo, we can't be together" he says not fully answering the question again. It stung your heart to hear those words, but you knew he couldn't mean it. You both weren't drunk when you had sex. You gave him you virginity, he even said he wouldn't hurt you. And here he is hurting you. You didn't feel like bringing it up so you ignored the urge to say that. It was hurting you too much. "Fine" you say quietly. "I'll stop bothering you" you say as you got up from your spot and left the room. When you shut the door you quietly cried and walked to Pains office. Before you knocked on the door you wiped your tears away and tried to look like nothing happened. You took in a deep breath and knocked on his door. He answered it which made you think that he knew it was you. He opened the door wider and stepped out of you way to let you in. He didn't say anything waiting for you to say what you wanted.

You say: " I don't want to be on his team anymore and I want a new room" he sighed at your request. You noticed that he was the pain with short spiky hair; you hadn't seen him in a while. He sat down in his chair and thought about it. " ok, you can move to the west wing" he finally allowed . You bow and wait for your other request's response. " as for the new group… I can't allow that" you grit your teeth holding back you anger. You bow again and leave the room. You walk to the west wing passing Deidara's open door. it's usually closed you poke your head in to see what's going on. You didn't see Deidara anywhere. You called his name but no answer. You continue walking to your new room. You had to find a random empty room.

You lay on your back on the bed staring up at the sealing. Tears seeped out of your eyes. Your heart's beats felt like they were slow and shallow. You struggled to breath. The imaginary truck that hit you in your chest kept reversing and forwarding over your heart. "Inside I hope you know I'm dying With my heart beside me In shattered pieces that may never be replaced And if I died right now you'd never be the same" you sang. (3 Cheers for 5 years by Mayday parade) a quiet knock at your door got your attention you looked over at it and opened it still laying down. Deidara quietly came in and sat beside you.

He says looking at the ground: " Leader-sama is sending me and Sasori on a mission" this has to be the worst timing ever. You had just planned to spend the week in his room with him. You force a smile trying to not let him see your disappointment but you guessed he sensed it because he said " when I get back we can have a sleepover, yeah" he smiled showing his perfect teeth and gorgeous smile you smiled back and gave him a hug good bye. He left your room and you laid there.

Deidara's POV

You leave her room and see pain standing waiting for you. Both of you were silent. The tension kept rising. Before he could speak you said " I'm not letting go of her; she will be mine, yeah" he closed his slightly opened mouth and you walked back to your room and gathered your things for the mission

Your POV Next Morning

You assumed Pain still wanted to train with you so you got up early and dressed in black track shorts and gym shoes with a white tank top with red clouds and you grabbed your iPod. You made your way to the large doors of the training room and you waited a while before opening the doors. When the doors were fully opened the room had 2 occupants. Pain and Itachi. You froze when your eyes landed upon his sharingan. " Horo, come here." Pain ordered you. You reluctantly walked over to him

Pain continued: "Itachi will be teaching you old things that you knew before, today. I will be watching" his face showed no emotion letting you know that you couldn't beg your way out of training with Itachi. You sighed had nodded. He nod to Itachi and walked over to the bench to watch. You glared at Pain, the distance between him and you gave you at least some reassurance that he just maybe wouldn't be able to you specific facial expressions. You look back at Itachi. His Sharingan was still activated and he face showed no emotion either. You dig into your back pocket and pull out your IPod. You plug in your headphones to drown out your own thoughts of your past that you remembered of you both being together. God … why do you both have to be in this room? this was the room you both had sex. Jeez. A thin sting on your face wiped you back into reality. You put your hand on the stinging area and brought it to your eyes so you could see. Blood . you look behind you and saw a kunai on the ground. you look back at Itachi without looking you found the play button on the IPod and pressed it. You saw his mouth move saying something but you didn't hear because your favorite rock song was blaring ( Diamonds aren't forever). You take in a deep breath and get into your fighting stance.

*skip Train*

You lay on the ground in a pile of your sweat and blood. Pain left and it was just you and Itachi. You've refused his help up several times. You felt all of your body lifted. And then set back down. You are on the bench pain was, and where you and Itachi took the photo. " Horo" he said . you turn away from him . "what?" you ask harshly. " you have to believe me, I do love you" you look at him. His sharingan was deactivated and he showed sadness. It hurt you deeply. You had questions he wasn't answering. You can't be together? How not! It's easy just be with me! Its making no sense he's hiding something. tears rolled from your eyes to your nose tip. He wiped your tears. The pain faded away and you sat up. "I love you Horo" he repeated. You closed your eyes trying to block him out. You felt pressure on your lips you open your eyes quickly and see Itachi very close you your face. Actually his lips were pressing on yours. You wanted to push him away but you couldn't. you wanted him . It hurts your heart. You pushed him away when the kisses got longer and deeper. You try to catch your breath. Look back at Itachi and he was looking like he was waiting for something. you stand to your feet and begin to walk away. A yank on your arm pulled you in to another kiss. He released you. " I'm not going to do this again Itachi… I'm done"


	15. Chapter 15

Your POV

You don't wait for a response. You just run. You run all the way to your room. when you realize he will most likely look for you there you decide to stay in Deidara's room. you quietly tip toe ,as if someone was stalking you, in the dark ( its night) to deidara's room that was just a few doors down from yours. You get the bobby pin that he hides on top of his door frame to get in. you unlock the door and sneak in. and look the door behind you. From what you remember, Deidara's room was smaller, but then you remember how he had his huge C-4 clay in the middle of his room. and it wasn't there anymore. Because you wanted to know where it went you look around. . Eventually you found a second dresser that was hidden deep in his walk in closet. Most of the drawers were filled with the clay blocks, others had pre-made clay birds. His closet was pretty much clean except for a few Akatsuki robes on the ground and normal closed. He had taken most of his normal close and you assumed he wouldn't be back for a while. You huff and sit. A memory of you and Deidara as kids playing hid and seek in this closet came to you. You smiled and drifted in to sleep. *Next Morning*

You sleep in, skipping your training. You heard a loud bang outside of Deidara's closet door. You sensed Pain's Chakra; you lowered yours hoping he wouldn't find you. You sensed him getting closer to the closet door so you concentrate on keeping the door closed. "Horo!" Pain said impatiently in a warning tone. You sighed and got up from the ground and opened the door. you hide you annoyed feeling and try to make you look very tired. He saw past your mask and said "you are not to skip Training". You look down at the ground not knowing what to say. He huffed. Without thinking you said "I don't need to train anymore; I remember everything" he obviously was amused by your lie and said " good, you and Itachi will spar tonight" after a long pause. You nod and he leaves. You try to remember more by meditating. After a few hours all you were was hungry and you only got a few memories back. Some were of you and pain, others were you and Deidara and you only got one of you and Itachi. The memory of you and Itachi was irrelevant to your fight later tonight. You huff in frustration you decide to not eat with everyone at lunch to avoid Itachi instead you went to pain's office . you entered without knocking he was eating with the woman who played mother for you. You walked over to them both who were eating at a short table very close to the ground. they sat across from each other you walked to an open pillow in between the both of them. You bow before sitting. This brought back a few more memories of your childhood, eating with the both of them. They don't say a word and you grab a plate and fill it with sushi.

Konan says: " I've missed you" you smile at her " I've missed you too" pains stone face showed lack of interest in your conversation. " so Pain was telling me that you remember everything now and you will be sparing Itachi tonight"

You says choking a little; " Uh- yes I am" her eyes widen " wha?" you ask her. she glanced at Pain who was still in his own world. " uh you agreed?" she asked suspiciously. You nod. She shook her head looking back at her plate. You look at pain you had been ignoring the conversation but now he had a small smirk on his face. "what!" you ask loudly. They both just shook their heads. "Oka-san, whaaaat?" you asked she looked at you in shock. Given the last time you called her mother was the time you leveled the west wing and she was reaming you out. " you have never beating Itachi in a match…" she stated. Pain's smirk widened to a grin. _Ugh so he knew I was lying_ . you pause for a moment then say " well I will beat him tonight." What you said must have been funny because the both of them chuckled. You rolled your eyes and stormed out of the office and headed to the training room. you went to the center of the room and sat down and crossed your legs. And centered your chakra and began to meditate. Nothing. Nothing was coming back at it was almost time for the fight. The doors of the training room opened up and everyone came in. Itachi walked to the center with Pain.

Pain announces: " Okay, tonight Itachi and Horo will be sparing until.." "death" you mutter under your breath not really expecting him to hear you. " Until the Death" pain continued. You widened your eyes. Not good. You stare at Itachi whose Sharingan was readily activated. You look back at pain who was backing away to signal the begin of the fight. You look around panicking. You didn't know how to control tings that well and on top of that you have to kill someone who you couldn't even beat before. " worried?" Itachi asked in at taunting voice. You glare at him . it wasn't going to be easy but you got into your stance and took in a breath. Itachi didn't move he was waiting. You try to focus most of your chakra to your head, to make the telepathy easier. Near where everyone was there was a closet where most of the training things were kept you make the door open and try to quietly get the kunaies out. Itachi's hand stretched out to you back away but then you feel broken when you open your eyes you are far from Itachi and you were on the ground. You struggle to get up but when you do the pain in your stomach from where he kicked you shot through your entire body. The sound of metal hitting the ground let you know that you dropped the knives. You raise them back up and launch them at Itachi. He dodged every one of them. It was beginning to piss you off it was taking too long. You doge a few fire balls and kicks Itachi sent at you. One fire ball singed your shoulder and your tank top. You scream out in pain, but then bite down on your lip to redirect the pain. You focus on Itachi and keeping him where he is. You see him struggling to move. You raise him in the air right when you were about to slam him on the ground you look into his sharingan.

*sharingan world*

You and Itachi were in your room in the east wing. He had you pined to the wall. You tried to make him get off but it wasn't working. His sharingan was ruthless looking it made him look evil. A sharp pain shot in your abdomen. You looked down and saw several knives in your body. You let out a cry. You try to block it out. But it didn't work. You remembered a conversation you had with Deidara about the Sharingan. He told you that what you see isn't real. You try to concentrate on that fact. * end sharingan world*

" release" you command. The pain in your stomach disappeared and you were back in the training room Itachi was safely on the ground. and you against a wall . you lift Itachi quickly and slam him in to the ground. Poof. He wasn't real. You huff once more in aggravation. You turn around to find him , but you couldn't . you raise your arms conducting everyone and everything into the air. " HAY! Horo! Put us down, we are only here to watch" someone yelled. You ignored them and lowered everyone a little. You still didn't see him . you close your eyes trying to concentrate on his chakra. You opened your eyes when you found him. You dropped everyone and exited the training room. you stormed to Deidara's room and kicked the door down. There Itachi was. Holding some paper . bay the looks of the room it must have been something important. He destroyed Deidara's room. the full sized bed that was originally near the only window in his room was leaning against his opened closet door. some C-4 was scattered on the ground . it looked like he was looking for his Akatsuki robes because all of them were surrounding him. You raise him up and push him against a wall. The paper he had in his hands was gone somewhere. You kept him against the wall and then you turned to the rest of the room . you conducted to object to fix themselves. You returned you attention to Itachi ignoring the crowd that was accumulating in Deidara's room. his robe hide most of his face not allowing you to read his emotion. Anger built up in you ; the room was back to it neat order. You slammed Itachi into the ground. you raised him again to do it again but

Pain interrupted: "That's enough, we all know if I actually let this continue Horo would win and Itachi would be dead. Now put him down and everyone return to your rooms" you herd every one leaving but Pain and Konan stayed. You didn't want to put him down but Pain repeated his orders more sternly and you had to. When Itachi was back on the ground you saw the paper he had you made it come to you but Itachi wouldn't let go of it. Before it could rip you made Itachi's fingers release it and you pushed everyone out of Deidara's room and you shut and locked the door.

Pain's POV

The door shut and clicked behind Itachi. You didn't expect her to actually try to kill him. Before you were pushed out you did see the taking of the paper. So you ask Itachi what it was. He looks slightly worried " nothing important" lies annoyed you and you knew he was doing it. So you asked again making it clear that you are his boss and of your agreement to try to help him get back Horo. After a tense silence he says " a song Deidara wrote for her confessing his love…"


	16. Chapter 16

Your POV

You stare at the paper in a loss of words. _He loves me? It really does explain a lot but why didn't he ever tell me! I mean I used to like him, but that was a long time ago. Maybe I do like him still… he is really sweet and he does obviously love me unlike asshole-Itachi… ughhhh what should I do… _you sit on to his bed you rub your eyes with your hands in frustration. You decided to act like you never saw the paper you get up and place it into a random Akatsuki robe pocket. You walk back into the room but something made you return to the note : " … And I hope you know by now, that I won't let you down. Now I'm simply reassuring you that it will be fine, you won't have to worry as long as you're mine. Please just stay with me tonight." That part made you smile, you have no doubt that he would treat you amazingly. You think of the way he used to spend nights with you holding you when you were crying. And if you did give Deidara a chance Itachi would surely be jealous. You hit you forehead for even thinking that. The way he kissed you reminded you of a mission you both were on and it was raining and he was out doing the actual mission while you were at the camp, For some reason he stopped letting you come to certain missions, usually he didn't let you come on missions that had to do with killing someone important, when he came back from the mission he was annoyed at something you tried to cheer him up but it didn't work so you kissed him. You tightened your eyes shut and lay your head onto a pillow and rocked yourself to sleep.

Itachi POV

You are in Pain's office with him and Konan. Pain sat in his seat at his desk and Konan stood beside him. You knew how she was a bit protective and she wasn't for your relationship with Horo. Because she just recently got back from her mission of looking for Horo ( someone didn't get the memo) you had the duty of informing her of everything.

She ask impatiently: " So what is going on?" you look to Pain who was also waiting for you to answer. You didn't know where to begin.

You answer: " I took Horo's memory away a few months ago I directed her away from the Akatsuki.." " why?" she interrupted . you sigh and tell her that its complicated then you continue with the answer to her question., " Sasori and Deidara brought her back and she still didn't remember anything so pain made me revel myself in which now her memories are coming back and she hates me" you say the last part quietly.

She asks: " so what is this deal you two have?" you were about to answer but Pain did you the favor of lying to her " there is no deal" he said. Her mouth opened to protest but he lifted his hand dismissing her. the deal was that when she was back you wouldn't be punished and he would help guide Horo back to you. In return you had to tell him why you did it and you already held up your part of the bargain now Horo just had you be yours again.

Pain says: " as soon as Deidara and Sasori return I'm sending you and Horo on a mission. Well actually it has to be a few days afterwards" you weren't going to let him know that that slightly worried you. You knew she was going to be spending the entire time with him. " If you would just tell her why I wouldn't have to be doing this" he said. It's not going to happen you aren't going to tell her anytime soon_… maybe on the mission when we are both alone…_ you bow and leave the office just to see Konan walking towards you. Her porcelain features expressed disapproval, like a mother does when her daughter is in a relationship with someone she doesn't like. Her eyes narrowed as she passed you. You ignored her and walked back to your room. You had been looking through the photo album and over all the songs she wrote. Even though you wanted to break something to relieve some frustration, you stayed in control of your emotions. The thought of Deidara being better for her never left your mind but you couldn't let her go. You knew you should have treated her better, you just had a hard time expressing your feelings to her, but she always knew what you were feeling. She knew just the right words to say to make you fall for her. You pushed her away and pulled her back over and over again. You wouldn't blame her if she was done you just wouldn't let anyone else have her. She is yours.

Next Day

Your POV

You awake to see that you are in Deidara's closet in your hands was the crumpled song. You spring up and try to make it look like it did with only two folds. It looked better but it was obvious that someone messed with it and you knew he would assume you did. You place it back into a robe's pocket then you run to the breakfast table. No one is there you see from the window that the sun wasn't even up yet. That made you feel better because you were afraid of the confutation you might have had with Itachi if he was there. You slip into the kitchen and quietly make yourself a PB&J sandwich. You put away the bead and the PB&J and skipped back to Deidara's room. you couldn't stop looking at the note. You run into his closet and grab it out of the pocket. And tiny knock at the open closet door made your heart skip a beat. You shoved the note back into pocket without getting a chance to re-read it.

Woman voice: " I want to read it to" you feel the blood rushing to your face when you see Konan walking towards you. You smile at her and get the note out of pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it and you kept eating. She plain face lit up as she kept reading you giggled at her when she was done she handed it back to you. You skimmed over your favorite part then placed it back. " what do you think?" you ask her wanting her approval. You remembered how she disapproved of Itachi very much and she was right. She smile and nodded and you gave her a big hug. You walk with her out of his closet and into his room.

She asks: " what do you thing?" you didn't know how to answer that. You loved the song but you still don't know about Deidara. When you guys where little you had created an invisible barrier labeling him only as a friend and you didn't know if you could just destroy that barrier. " well you are going to have to find out soon; pain tells me that he should be back either late tonight or early morning" she informs you. Your heart skips another beat.

You studded: " A- Actually I wa- was going to pretend like I never saw the paper" she smiles at your response then laughs a little. " Horo, he isn't stupid. That paper has obviously been tampered with and I'm sure he didn't even mean to leave it behind so that going to be the first thing he looks for." She was right. You tried to think of another plan but nothing came to mind. " don't panic", she says, "if you do he will know" you nod and try to take her advice. She tells you that she has a few things to do with Pain and if she finishes before Deidara's back she'll help you plan. You thank her and she leaves. You lay on to his bed debating whether you should go into his closet again after a hour or two You walk back to the robe that has the song in it you pull it out and sit on the ground and read it.

"And I'll pray for things to get better. And I'll stay to write you this letter, so you'll know that I need you here, and you'll know of my greatest fear. And I'll pray that we'll be together.  
And I'll stay, I'll stay here forever, so you'll know that I need you here, and you'll know of my greatest fear." You smile. It is so beautiful. You try to sing the part. ( if you haven't looked up the song yet here's the link:  watch?v=cTGePYqq5JE)

A Deep voice sounds confused: "Horo?" your heart stops you get up slowly and turn to face the entrance to the closet, where the voice came from. "Deidara…" you say.


	17. Chapter 17

Your POV

Deidara stood in the door way looking at you in disbelief. _OH CRAP! Did he hear me sing the song? Why is he here so soon?_ You thought. You glance down at the paper that you were singing from hoping that he didn't see it.

He asks: " what are you doing in here?"

You studded: "pr- preparing for our sleep over" you try to move the paper out of his range of sight. Your movement attracted his eyes. He walks in over to you. " what's that?" he asks. Your heart is racing and the worst part is that you think that he can hear it. _I can't play dumb _you think. He grabs the hand that the paper is in he takes it from you and looks at it. You mentally curse yourself out. The smile that was on his face when he was walking over to you left. Her bends down to your level You back up he grabs your neck gently and pulls you in to a kiss. You push him off of you.

He says quietly: " I'm sorry Horo, hm" he obviously was mad at himself for what he had just done. He had turned completely away from you; Hiding his face. " its ok" you whisper. He turns back to you " Horo I love you" he says. from the corner of your eye you say a dark figure in the door way.

You say: " I love you too" you pull him down in to a kiss.

Someone clears throat. You both look over at the very pissed Uchiha. His sharingan glared at Deidara._What the fuck is his problem?_

He says hatefully: " leader sama wants you Deidara" Deidara looks back at you and kisses you again. " ill be back, hm" he says happily. You smile as he walks out. Itachi continued to glare at Deidara as he left. Itachi walked over to you. Every step he advanced you backed up. You are pressed against the wall; His sharingan deactivated. His onyx eyes pulled you into his world. They showed pain. He was so close to you your noses were almost touching. He leaned off of you then walked back to the door way. He isn't facing you.

He states before he leaves: " Leader-sama will be wanting us now" you walk out behind him. You both make it to the hallway leading to his office doors. Deidara walks out of the office and does not make eye contact with you. He looks pissed. " come in" you herd pain say. you walk in behind Itachi.

Pain says: " you both will be going on a mission to the Konoha" before you objected you remembered Kakashi you closed your mouth and just nodded. " Horo return to your room with Itachi" he said.

You say: " But you said" " go" he ordered. You leave and go to the room. you slam the door and jump onto the bed. Moments later the door opened and it was Itachi. He walked over to the bed and laid down. You glare at him. You knew this had to be his doing. You create a force field; pushing him off of the bed. You laugh. The angel winged bracelet that was on your arm moved reminding you that it was still there. You took it off and threw it at him. He quickly got up a caught it. You turn over in the bed and fall to sleep.

*4 days later*

It is early morning and you and Itachi are packing for the mission. You haven't spoken for 4 days. He hadn't even looked at you. You haven't seen Deidara every sense he was leaving Pain's office. After packing you and Itachi leave. You guys walk for a long time still not saying a word. You still didn't know what the mission was. You didn't care about that you were excited to see Kakashi again. Over the days you felt that you had all your memories back. Pain said that he would test you when you came back.

*Skip to night; near Konoha*

You are sitting on a log staring into the fire Itachi is still not looking or talking to you, and it was starting to bug you. "I'm going to do the mission now, you stay here" he says. you had herd that same sentence many times before but something was different this time. He left. You waited about 30 minutes before you left the camp. You gathered chakra and transported yourself into your old room in kakashi's house. You don't sense his chakra so you got into the living room and wait.

The front door opens and the person walks into the room where you are sitting.

Kakashi POV

You sense someone in your living room so you walk in it. You stare at the black and red robes of your enemy, but the face was of the girl that left. " Kakashi" she said happily . you stared at her in disbelief. How'd she get those robs. She looked down at her robs and her smile went away.

She says like it's a joke, but sounds sad: "looks I'm not as good as we both hoped" you didn't believe that. " Kakashi, please say something"… you walk over to her and hug her " I've missed you Horo" you whisper in her ear. She squeezes you back and laughs then lets you go.

Your POV

You say: " I should get going, I just didn't want you to always wonder if I was ok. I am okay though." You do a few hand signs to puff back to the camp. Itachi was already back. He looked mad again. He got up from his seat on the log, And walked over to you at the tree.

He asks: " where were you?"

You say: " no of your business" you squeeze past him and try to get to your tent. " Horo you cannot see Kakashi ever again" this really ticked you off. I mean who is he to say who you can and cannot see.

You shout: "who the fuck are you to boss me around Itachi" you feel something hard hit your arm. The angel winged bracelet bounced in the dirt.

He say mater-of-factly: "your husband"


	18. Chapter 18

Your POV

" your husband"

*flashback*

You are sitting in the bathroom and Itachi just showed you the bracelet. Itachi takes your hand .

Itachi says: " Horo, you mean everything to me. You are all that I need. Will you marry me?"

*end Flashback*

You didn't remember everything. " Why would I marry you?" you ask spitefully. He walks over to you the fire light glowed on his face made him look evil.

He says: " because you love me" " loved" you corrected. " right you love Deidara now" he says like it's a joke. You didn't know why you told Deidara that. Of course you loved him as a person and a best friend, but romantically were pushing it. You mentally slap yourself.

You ask: " well if I'm your wife why the hell did you take away my memory?" he huffed, he wasn't going to answer you. "or why didn't you tell me I was your wife"

He says hatefully: " you were too busy with Deidara" you knew that was true you had been spending most of your time with him. " wait why didn't Deidara tell me?" you ask yourself. You here Itachi huff.

He says: "he loves you" you walk to Itachi who's leaning against the tree. His black eyes looked like he was longing for something.

You ask: " Itachi, why did you take my memory?"

He says quietly: " I'm sick Horo" he must have read your face because he answered you question of how sick. "dying" _dying? _You thought. _He can't be dying. _You heart flopped. A sudden emptiness settled in your heart. _He can't die . _" Itachi" you say.

You say after a long silence: " why would you make me forget everything"

He answers annoyed: " I asked you a long time ago. What would you do if i died and you said you would die" you try to remember and then you remember. You did say that but you thought nothing of the question. You punched his arm and began to cry.

He says to you: " this is why I didn't want to tell you" you continue to sob. He lifts your chin up so you'd look at him. He wiped away you tears with his thumb. He brought you up into a kiss. You kissed him back then wrapped your arms around his neck. His tongue slipped in to your mouth and wrestled for dominance with your tongue. He picked you up. you wrapped your legs around him he turned so that you were against the tree. The kisses got deeper and longer. He tongue searched in your mouth. He places his hand on your thigh then he somehow got your robe unbuttoned reveling your fish net shirt that was all that you wore to cover yourself and it didn't work every well. Something hard was pushing against your area. You moaned when it hit it again. Itachi knew you liked it so he did it again. You break from your kiss you look down . he had pulled out his fully erect member. He tugged at your black shorts they slid down showing you're your shaven area ( keep it clean;)) he stared at your body then passionately kissed you again. His hard cock rubbed against your area. He inhaled sharply when it slipped into you. You moan as he pumps in you. He stops kissing you as he picks up speed he licks an area on your neck. He goes faster and his breathing quickens his member found your 'spot' every stroke.

You say inbetween moans: " i- Itachi faaaster" he obliges and goes faster and harder, you let out a loud scream as you cum and he grunts as you scream you feel a warm substance fill your hole. You both catch your breath and he lets you down. He kisses you once more. he looks into your eyes and says " I love you Horo, I will forever I'll never do anything to hurt you again." You smile and kiss him again. " I love you too Itachi"


End file.
